starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Nar Shaddaa
|clima =Temperado |gravidade =Padrão |água =Nenhuma |interesse =*The Burning Deck *The Slag Pit *Café Meltdown *Orange Lady *Rimmer's Rest *Academia Sith *Setor Refugiado *Cantina Jekk'Jekk Tarr *Fabrica de construção de Caças TIE *Cidade inferior *Promenado |especies =Ganks |população = |outrasespecies =*Hutts *t'landa Til *Humanos *Colicoids *Vippits *Evocii *Muitas outras *Yuuzhan Vong |hides = |lingua =*Huttês *Antigo Evocii *Antigo Vippit *Básico Padrão Galáctico *linguagem Yuuzhan Vong |governo =Crime organizado |cidades =*Nova Vertica *Ko Hentota *Setor Duros *Setor Corelliano *Setor Refugiado *Setor Vermelho |população =Moderno: *85 bilhões *79% Varios *20% Humanos *1% Outros Histórico:72-95 bilhões |importações = |exportações = |afiliação =*Ganks *Espaço Hutt *República Galáctica *Kajidic *Exchange *Novo Império Sith *Irmandade da Escuridão *Cartel Hutt *Império Galáctico *Submundo *Império Renascido *Império Yuuzhan Vong *Contrabandistars *Confederação }} Nar Shaddaa era a maior lua de Nal Hutta. Mais conhecida como a Cidade Vertical, a Lua dos Contrabandistas e Pequena Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa foi semelhante a Coruscant, onde a sua superfície era totalmente coberta por uma cidade em expansão por milênios. Mas ao contrário de Coruscant— que só era relativamente perigoso e degradado nos níveis mais baixos—Nar Shaddaa era suja, poluída, e infestada de crime por toda parte. Descrição left|thumb|180px|Nar Shaddaa visto do espaço Antigas torres de reabastecimento e docas carregamento se estendiam a partir do solo nativo e alguns eram construídos no alto da atmosfera. Entre estes portos, grandes cidades verticais cresceram. As áreas urbanas em Nar Shaddaa eram conhecidas como cidades verticais que cresciam com a adição de novas camadas de edifícios de habitação e de entretenimento que eram construídas em cima de camadas mais antigas, como em Coruscant e Taris. Enquanto muito de Coruscant foi preenchido com apartamentos brilhantes e passarelas bem conservadas, a lua inteira de Nar Shaddaa foi dominada pela decomposição da paisagem urbana, congestionada e poluída. A lua era protegida por escudos planetários. Qualquer coisa ilegal em outro lugar poderia ser comprado ou vendido em Nar Shaddaa, e muitos jovens contrabandistas, piratas e criminosos começavam suas carreiras na Lua dos Contrabandistas. Várias seções do Nar Shaddaa eram controladas pelos Hutts e outras organizações criminosas. Apesar das atividades criminosas na Lua dos contrabandistas, sabe-se que muitas das mais avançadas tecnologias da galáxia foram realmente desenvolvidas em Nar Shaddaa. As empresas que queriam evitar os regulamentos que proibissem os testes, muitas vezes eram desenvolvidas tecnologias perigosas e até mesmo valiosas, dentro dos níveis mais baixos da lua cidade. História Velha República thumb|left|A arquitectura da cidade de Nar Shaddaa Quando os Hutts deixaram seu planeta natal Varl , eles removeram os Evocii, nativos de Nal Hutta, para Nar Shaddaa em 15.000 ABY e imediatamente destruíram o restante da agricultura Evocii após o despejo deles do seu próprio planeta natal. Finalmente a lua foi anexada pelos Hutts, que começaram forçar os Evocii ao trabalho escravo, com a construção de portos espaciais e docas em toda a sua superfície, alguns estendiam-se até a órbita. Embora a construção urbanizada na lua tivesse acabado de começar, rapidamente ela prosperou, junto com Nal Hutta. Em um curto espaço de tempo, a lua estava completamente urbanizada, e os Evocii foram finalmente livre desde que seu trabalho estivesse completo. Entretanto, a maioria tinha morrido durante a construção e os poucos que permaneceram, refugiaram-se na Cidade inferior. Infelizmente, os Evocii começaram a se transformar em selvagens insalubres devido às diversas tecnologias praticadas nos níveis mais baixos da lua. Nar Shaddaa rivalizava com a capital galáctica Coruscant como um importante centro de comércio interestelar e continuava a crescer. Em 4.000 ABY quando as rotas de comércio mudaram, Nar Shaddaa e seu planeta tornaram-se obsoletos e foram finalmente abandonados pela República. Nar Shaddaa tornou-se um paraíso criminal e ganhou uma reputação de ser o centro das operações ilegais na galáxia, ganhando o apelido de "Lua dos Contrabandistas". Agora distantes da maioria dos centros comerciais galácticos, foi permitido a lua cuidar de seus próprios assuntos, com pouca interferência externa. Seções da urbanizada cidade vertical da lua incluia o Setor Duros e o Setor Corelliano, que continha três bares populares com os caçadores de recompensa - O The Burning Deck, The Pit Slag, e o Café Meltdown - assim como outra taberna de canto chamada Lady Orange. Em 3.951 ABY , a lua foi visitada pela Jedi Exilada em sua busca por Zez-Kai Ell, um Mestre Jedi que a retirou da Ordem Jedi. Após o fim da Guerra Civil Jedi, Nar Shaddaa foi infestada por milhares, se não milhões de refugiados de mundos destruídos por toda a galáxia, e ainda mais tinha os ex-soldados de ambos os lados do conflito sufocando seus espaços em busca de trabalho e/ou novos lares. Seu setor refugiado foi um dos mais lotados na galáxia inteira, e era controlado rigidamente pelo Intercâmbio. O Intercâmbio estava explorando os refugiados para atrair qualquer Jedi remanescentes para suas mãos. A Jedi Exilada atraiu a atenção do Intercâmbio persuadindo Saquesh, o "Supervisor", a afrouxar o controle sobre o Setor Refugiado, e resgatando os moradores dos capangas do Intercâmbio. Depois que ela foi para o Tarr Jekk'Jekk para se reunir com o membro do Intercâmbio chamado Visquis, G0-T0 interviu na tentativa Visquis de matar a Jedi exilada e a recolheu como uma "recompensa" mal interpretada. No entanto, seus companheiros foram resgatá-la e eles conseguiram destruir iate de G0-T0, o Visionário, desestabilizando o Intercâmbio e outras organizações criminosas no setor inteiro por muitos anos. [[Ficheiro:Narshaddaa.jpg|200px|left|thumb|A Ebon Hawk em Nar Shaddaa.]] Durante a Guerra Fria, ambos República e o Ressurgente Império Sith disputavam por alianças com o Cartel Hutt. Por volta de 1.002 ABY, a Irmandade das Trevas operou uma academia Sith na lua, especializada na formação de assassinos Sith. Em 1.000 ABY, após a campanha Ruusan, Set Harth e Serinus Bal duelaram na lua, mas ambos foram presos por um senhor do crime Hutt. Antes de sua morte em 32 ABY sob as mãos de Darth Maul, a nativa Pa'lowick Aneesa Dym e sua nave a Dusty Duck chamava a lua dos contrabandistas de lar. Em 28 DBY, os Colicoids assumiram o processamento de tempero em Nar Shaddaa. Han Solo passou parte do início da sua carreira como contrabandista em Nar Shaddaa. Lá, ele aprendeu os truques do comércio de contrabando de alguns dos melhores contrabandistas da galáxia, como Salla Zend, Ninx Shug e Roa. Ele tinha um apartamento na Lua dos Contrabandistas, que foi mantido por seu antigo droide mordomo ZeeZee, mas depois que ele decidiu deixar a lua ir para o Setor Corporativo, ele o deixou sem uso. Império Galáctico Após a ascensão do Império Galáctico, a sociedade de Nar Shaddaa comemorou por todo um mês. Eles ficaram muito felizes com a mudança de regime não por causa do que ele significou para a galáxia, mas porque o Império estava voltando sua atenção para dentro e eles esperavam que isso lhes daria mais margem de manobra para suas atividades ilegais.Millennium Falcon Em 3 ABY, Galen Marek viajou para Nar Shaddaa sob as ordens de Darth Vader para executar o Jedi Rahm Kota, que estava atacando um crítico estaleiro imperial em órbita de Nar Shaddaa. Durante o duelo entre os dois -adeptos da Força na sala de controle, os controles foram destruídos, fazendo com que a fabrica caísse na lua. [[Ficheiro:NarShaddaa-TFU.jpg|thumb|left|220px|A Rogue Shadow chegando em Nar Shaddaa.]] Durante a queda, Kota e Marek caíram por uma das janelas quebradas, terminando assim a batalha. Rahm Kota foi resgatado por Bail Organa e Marek por Juno Eclipse. Em 2 ABY, Marek voltou a Nar Shaddaa, na esperança de encontrar Kota, que ele sabia ter sobrevivido ao duelo. Embora o Jedi já tivesse deixado Nar Shaddaa quando Marek chegou, ele foi capaz de pegar a trilha Kota, e rastreá-lo até Bespin. Jaxxon e Amaiza Foxtrain uniram-se como contrabandistas, com uma sede na lua. Lando Calrissian também passou início de sua carreira em Nar Shaddaa. Antes de servir Raymus Antilles, C-3PO e R2-D2 viajaram para a Lua dos contrabandistas em uma tentativa de apreender o criminoso, Olag Greck. O caçador de recompensas Greedo e sua família viveram no setor de Corelliano da lua por vários anos, até que um ataque imperial em um esconderijo rebelde resultou na destruição e colapso de quase 20 níveis no setor. Após a Batalha de Yavin , o agente rebelde Kyle Katarn viajou para Nar Shaddaa a fim de encontrar cartas de navegação imperiais relacionadas ao Projeto Dark Trooper, os Imperiais já havia colocado uma recompensa por sua cabeça que resultou em um confronto pelas da cidade. Também mais tarde, houve a batalha de Nar Shaddaa, em que Han e Lando e desempenhando um papel importante e unido os contrabandistas para lutarem juntos, e discutiam com o almirante para poderem se retirar durante a batalha, e também para obter os planos para derrotar o ataque dos imperiais. Nova República Em 5 DBY Katarn causou estragos mais uma vez ao perseguir o droide corretor de informação 8t88 que tinha um holodisco de seu pai. Quando o encontrou, Kyle baleou e decepou o braço do droide, e teve que descer para os esgotos afim de encontrar o disco antes de subir e ser pego por Jan Ors. Em 10 DBY, Han Solo voltou com sua esposa, Leia Organa Solo. Durante a viagem Leia, encontrou com uma sobrevivente do Purgo chamada Vima-Da-Boda, que lhe deu um antigo sabre de luz. Quando eles voltom para o apartamento de Han, que surpreendentemente ainda estava sendo mantido por ZeeZee. Infelizmente, ainda havia uma outra surpresa para eles, o temido caçador de recompensas Boba Fett, que esperava em Nar Shaddaa para capturar Solo. Após uma perseguição pelas ruas de Nar Shaddaa, eles escaparam com a ajuda dos antigos camaradas de Solo, Salla Zend e Ninx Shug que seguiram com a Millennium Falcon e a Intruder Starlight rumo a Byss left|thumb|220px|A Cidade Vertical por volta de [[Legends:5 DBY|5 DBY.]] Mais tarde naquele ano, a caminho de Nova Alderaan, Han e Leia, juntamente com seus amigos contrabandistas voltam a Nar Shaddaa. Ao chegar a lua cidade, eles descobriram uma presença imperial na forma do Destróier Classe I o Invencível, que estava sob o comando dos Jedi sombrios Zasm Katth e Fass Baddon. Durante uma aventura através das destruídas cidades em Nar Shaddaa, eles encontraram caçadores de recompensas Gank, Boba Fett, tropas imperiais e os mortais vrblthers. Os solos também se encontraram com Vima novamente, e desta vez levaram-na com eles. Quando estavam saindo Nar Shaddaa, eles se depararam com a resistência de Mako Spince e o Invencível, embora eles eles tivessem conseguido escapar. Durante a fuga, a Invencível tentou capturar a Falcon, infelizmente, o arranha-céu onde Mako Spince estava localizado foi atingido pela a Invencível. Como resultado, a nave caiu sobre a paisagem urbana causando sérios danos a vidas e bens. Em 12 DBY, enquanto procurava por Desann, Kyle Katarn mais uma vez voltou à lua e procurou por um Senhor do crime Rodiano Reelo Baruk. Ele libertou Lando Calrissian da custodia de Baruk e, eventualmente, encontrou-o, no entanto o bandido conseguiu apanhá-lo em sua armadilha que consistia em uma sala cheia de torres de artilharia, mas o Jedi escapou. Katarn e Calrissian conseguiram encontrar a Lady Luck e reabastecer-la, com a utilização dos gasodutos. Quando eles estavam prestes a fazer a sua fuga de Nar Shaddaa, Reelo os atacou com um punhado de mercenários. O criminoso usou uma plataforma de tiro para acertar a nave enquanto seus capangas embarcavam, mas Katarn saltou para a torre de laser da Lady Luck e derrubou Baruk.Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast Em 14 DBY, descobriu-se que Lannik Racto estava fabricando droides assassinos em uma instalação escondida na lua e vendê-los no mercado invisível, até que Jaden Korr o capturou em sua sede em Coruscant, onde Racto revelou a localização da fábrica. Pouco depois disto,a Inteligência da Nova República invadiram as instalações e frustraram suas operações.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Império Yuuzhan Vong Em 26 DBY, as cidades da Lua dos Contrabandistas foram destruídas por um bombardeio orbital pela raça extragaláctica Yuuzhan Vong. A maioria dos habitantes foram mortos e a lua urbana inteira foi reduzida a escombros. Os Evocii mutantes tinham sido um dos poucos sobreviventes, uma vez que estavam vivendo na superfície nativa da lua muito abaixo das cidades e não foram capturados no bombardeio orbital. Todo o sistema Y'Toub foi cercado por algumas das mais mortais naves de guerra dos Yuuzhan Vong. Nar Shaddaa recebeu várias criações orgânicas enviadas para os restos da superfície e desempenharam múltiplos fins. Diferentes tipos de bactérias matou todos os habitantes restantes. Todos Evocii entre eles, assim, o Evocii em Nar Shaddaa foram extintos, vivendo na cidade subterrânea desde que seus antepassados civilizados haviam se refugiado lá em 15.000 ABY. Então, todas as carcaças, Evocii ou não, foram enterradas e dissolvidas no solo da superfície original do marco zero. Em seguida, todos os escombros na lua foi quebrado e absorvido pelo solo. Assim Nar Shaddaa tornou-se um mundo sem vida, estéril, sem habitantes. A superfície de Nar Shaddaa foi então Vongformada para atender aos invasores. Nar Shaddaa, juntamente com Nal Hutta em si, e de fato todo o sistema Y'Toub, foi apreendido pelos Yuuzhan Vong's e usada como uma fortaleza no Espaço Hutt. Todo o Sobresetor Hutt foi engolido pelo Império Yuuzhan Vong e começou a assolar o Espaço Hutt. Legado Em 29 DBY quando os Yuuzhan Vong foram derrotados, eles abandonaram a lua e Hutta Nal. Desde de que Nar Shaddaa foi Vongformada durante a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, não havia sido possível retornar ao estado de uma ecumenopolis, porem varias pequenas cidades foram construídas através da lua. Tornou-se novamente um paraíso para os contrabandistas em 29 DBY , e os Hutts eventualmente recuperaram o controle de Nar Shaddaa, reconstruindo o que foi destruído.Legacy Era Campaign Guide A lua, junto com o planeta, entram para a Confederação em 40 DBY, embora os Hutts fossem relativamente neutros durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica. Mais tarde ainda na guerra, os Hutts eventualmente se juntram a seus companheiros criminosos não-Hutts no grande conflito. Em 43 DBY, grande parte da superfície do mundo tinha sido reconstruída e mais uma vez ela começou a brilhar novamente. Tobb Jadak, um ex-contrabandista dos últimos dias da República Galáctica, refletiu sobre o quão semelhante Nar Shaddaa estava a seus estado original anos antes da Vongformação. Ele também notou que a segurança no mundo era muito mais rígida agora do que nos dias da República. O lugar onde as pessoas iam para desaparecer rápida e facilmente, agora são exigidos exames de retina e escaneamento do corpo para entrar espaçoporto da lua. Bastidores O mapa da galáxia em ''Star Wars Insider'' #65 Nar Shaddaa é erroneamente identificada como um planeta, enquanto de fato ela é apenas uma lua de Nal Hutta.Star Wars Message Boards: Galaxy Map Discussion Em Darth Bane: Path of Destruction, Nar Shaddaa é escrito como "Nar Shadaa" com apenas um "d".Darth Bane: Path of Destruction Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 8: The Lost Suns, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Single Cell'' *''Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 16: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 17: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 18: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Republic 19: Twilight, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 21: Twilight, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 22: Twilight, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 2'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' * * * *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * * *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Old Scores'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' comic *''Star Wars: Blood Ties 6: Boba Fett is Dead, Part 2'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' * *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Shadows in the Force'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''A Bitter Winter'' * *''Lady Luck'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' * * *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''Soulsaber'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' * *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire'' audio drama *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Empire II'' audio drama *''Jedi Search'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Scourge'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 6: Rescues, Part 1'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Balance Point'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' }} Fontes * * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 1'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 6'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 36'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' }} Notas e Referencias Links externos * Categoria:Portos clandestinos Categoria:Lugares em Nar Shaddaa Categoria:Luas do Espaço Hutt